Meu erro!
by Triele
Summary: J2 Tinha cometido tantos erros, mas o maior deles também lhe trouxe o maior bem da sua vida. Se pudesse ter os dois...


Notas:

Não sou particularmente fã de J2, leio algumas histórias, mas mais pela história em si ou por admiração pelo autor e não pelo shipper.

Tenho um problema que não sei se é comum ou se indício da minha falta de foco na realidade, mas as vezes uma história ou cena acontece na minha cabeça de uma maneira tão intensa que não consigo fazer mais nada enquanto não deixo ela existir, viver.

Tenho histórias e até capítulos inteiros assim, dos quais não gosto, mas simplesmente não me deixaram respirar mais nada enquanto não passei para o papel.

Ainda não sei de gostei desse.

Fiz minha parte para com eles: deixei-os existir.

Se quiser, leia e divirta-se.

Ou não.

P.S: todos os pronomes _ele, dele, o, nele, lo, lhe _assim em itálico são Jensen, ok?

J2

Gostava dela.

Observava-a andar pela cozinha preparando o próprio café, metida num short velho de algodão e numa camiseta mais velha ainda, descalça, os cabelos enrolados e presos num coque frouxo.

Riu quando percebeu que o que os prendia era apenas uma caneta passada em zigue-zague pelos fios.

Já a tinha visto fazer aquilo vezes sem conta, parecia uma artesã tecendo os fios, enfiando aqueles palitinhos pelo meio dos cabelos fartos e prendendo-os. Ficava bonito também, embora ele gostasse mais quando eles caiam soltos pelas suas costas.

Ela andava pela cozinha tagarelando sobre as últimas fofocas do mundo do show business, rindo das superficialidades alheias enquanto ele, empoleirado em cima de uma banqueta só a obervava.

Ela estava mais bonita, os seios estavam mais fartos depois do bebê, a bunda mais redonda, as coxas mais grossas. Não que ela fosse assim, uma mulher voluptuosa, não. Ela era mais mignon.

Miúda e discreta.

Uma típica garota de baixo custo de manutenção como ele gostava de dizer sempre que lhe perguntavam qual era seu tipo de mulher ideal.

Ela era assim.

Baixo custo de manutenção.

Ficava linda de jeans e camiseta, maravilhosa com os cabelos soltos.

Quinze minutos e estava pronta, pouca maquiagem, poucas joias. Seu maior enfeite era seu sorriso e só precisava daquele olhar intenso para chamar a atenção onde quer que estivessem.

Ele gostava dela.

Gostava do cheiro dela, gostava que ela fosse pequena e ele pudesse pegá-la no colo e erguê-la pra se enfiar dentro dela segurando-a e sustendo seu corpo com as mãos na sua bunda.

Gostava que sua cintura fosse tão fina que pudesse contorná-la com suas mãos enormes.

Gostava de enfiar a mão entre as pernas dela e tocar as dobras molhadas de seu sexo e fazê-la pinotear de tesão.

Sentia por ela coisas que nunca tinha sentido por outro ser humano.

Um tipo de gostar diferente, uma gratidão e admiração que às vezes quase consumiam a imagem de mulher que ele tinha dela.

Ela era a mãe de seu filho e só por isso ele seria capaz de morrer ou de matar por ela.

Mas não era capaz de amá-la.

E esse era seu erro, por que por mais que se deitasse com ela, e risse com ela e vivesse com ela, era a _ele_ quem ele amava.

Era com _ele_ que sonhava.

Era _ele_ que fazia seu peito doer e sua carne formigar de saudade mesmo que tivesse acabado de sair de dentro _dele._

Era isso que tanto doía em seu peito.

Saber que ela não merecia aquela traição, saber que perderia o brilho daquele olhar, o calor daquele sorriso.

Saber que ela nunca entenderia quando ele lhe dissesse que tudo que viveram não foi uma mentira, que ele foi feliz com ela e que nunca poderia expressar direito o bem querer imenso que sentia por ela.

Saber que perderia o direito de acordar de madrugada ouvindo o choro do filho.

Perderia o direito de sair da cama quente no meio da noite para trocar-lhe as fraldas e niná-lo, enquanto ele teimava em se manter acordado, risonho e querendo brincar como só os bebês são capazes de fazer, transformando as altas horas da noite em momentos de amor eternizado no coração dos pais.

Tinha cometido o erro que virara um acerto por causa do filho, ao se casar com ela, por causa _dele. _

Por que não suportava mais dividi-_lo_ com a outra.

Enciumado, magoado e rejeitado quando disse a _ele_, ou ela ou eu, e ouviu ela!

Não por que _ele_ a amasse, mas porque era o melhor para eles.

Não suportou que _ele_ conseguisse pensar no que era o melhor para eles quando ele próprio não conseguia nem respirar só por ter que se apartar do corpo _dele_ no meio da noite porque eles tinham uma imagem a zelar, e _ele_ tinha uma esposa pra quem voltar.

_Ele_ tentava explicar que era o melhor. Não podiam se assumir, seria o fim deles.

Ótimo, ele tinha respondido! Então também vou me casar, assim ficamos empatados.

_Ele_ não respondeu nada, não pediu nada, não ameaçou.

Não lhe jogou nenhum ultimato idêntico de volta.

_Ele_ apenas chorou, deixou os olhos se encherem e deixou as lágrimas caírem grossas sobre a face.

Deixou-o assim, apenas virou-se de costas e saiu andando, sem palavras raivosas, sem gritos ou acusações, sem promessas de abandono.

Foi embora em passos calmos levando _seu_ olhar magoado e _suas_ lágrimas para longe dele.

Ficaram semanas sem se falar. Quando foi procurar por _ele_ para entregar-lhe o convite de casamento, convite este feito apenas porque não seria explicável que _ele,_ seu amigo inseparável de anos, não comparecesse ao seu casamento, ouviu apenas um "te desejo tudo de bom", embora seus olhos marejassem de novo.

Os meses se sucederam rápidos e ele se iludiu com o sentimento do novo.

Acreditou ou fingiu acreditar que _o_ tinha esquecido e que aquilo tinha ficado para trás, tão cheio de si que estava.

Rancoroso se sentiu feliz por ver-_lhe_ a mágoa nos olhos todos os dias, e por ver-_lhe_ as feições entristecidas.

_Ele_ nunca falava nada.

Até o dia em que ele lhe perguntou casualmente se estava tudo bem e _ele_ lhe respondeu que não.

"_Estou morrendo longe de você"_

Foi o tanto que bastou para toda a farsa e encenação ir por água a baixo.

Se jogou para_ ele_, se apertou _nele_, chorou na curva do _seu_ pescoço, fez um milhão de pedidos de perdão, jurou que estava arrependido e que _ele_ estava certo.

Sempre esteve certo, tinha sido um erro.

Estourou os botões da _sua_ camisa, mordeu _seu_ peito, beijou _sua_ boca, encheu _seu_ corpo de marcas sem se preocupar que _ele_ tivesse que explicar as manchas roxas depois.

Babou no _seu_ sexo, empurrou _seu_ corpo contra a parede, puxou _seus_ cabelos, esfregou os dedos no vão das _suas_ nádegas, melou _seus_ pelos de saliva.

Mordeu _sua_ nuca, deixou a marca certa dos seus dentes na pele sardenta do _seu_ ombro.

Arrancou sangue do corpo apertado.

Sedento e desesperado.

Egoísta e apaixonado.

Só viu sua brutalidade depois, muito depois que tinha se lambuzado e saciado no corpo _dele_ mais de uma vez é que se deu conta do estrago que fez.

Finalmente se deu conta das marcas e do sangue.

Se apavorou, pediu desculpas, se esforçou em inventar explicações para _ele_ dar para a outra.

Ouviu _dele_ "não precisa, me separei dela no dia que você se casou. Agora temos esse acordo. Pelo show!"

Decidiu que faria o mesmo.

Jurou para _ele_ que o faria naquela noite mesmo, ainda aquela noite voltaria pra _ele_, livre.

Voltaria para _ele_.

Livre.

Poderiam manter a farsa de amizade, ou berrar para o mundo. Não era importante, desde que estivessem livres para serem um do outro.

Choraram abraçados de alívio e amor realizado.

Mas não pode cumprir sua promessa, porque foi naquela noite que tudo mudou.

Naquela noite ele soube que não era livre e nem nunca seria.

Naquela noite soube que ia ter um filho e isso mudava tudo.

Sentado na banqueta da cozinha pensava no passado, nos erros que cometeu e no sofrimento que causou e ainda iria causar.

A ela.

A _ele._

Decidido de novo, talvez pela centésima vez, a terminar com a farsa e poder correr para _ele _olhava a linda esposa andando pela cozinha com seu sorriso fácil e seu olhar amoroso.

"Gen, precisamos conversar!"

As palavras rolavam pela sua cabeça, ouvia a própria entonação grossa com os ouvidos da imaginação, mas não conseguia escorregá-las pela língua.

A babá eletrônica chiou e de algum lugar no andar de cima veio o choro forte do filho.

Com um sorriso para esposa, pulou da banqueta e rumou para o quarto do bebê.

Pegou o pequeno no colo que riu e bateu as mãozinhas nas suas faces, numa sucessão de tapinhas amorosos, depois colou a boca no seu rosto e babou-lhe o queixo tentando morder, coçando os dentes ainda por nascer.

Sentou com o filho na poltrona confortável que a esposa usava para amamentar a criança, examinou as gengivas inchadas.

Mais uns poucos dias e seu filho teria dentes na boca.

Dentes que ele não veria nascer, por causa daquela decisão que vinha tentando tomar a meses.

Apertou o filho contra o peito, e segurou as lágrimas.

Voltou a cozinha com o bebê já trocado, entregou o filho para a esposa amamentar.

"Tudo bem, amor?"

Não teve coragem para dizer.

Covarde e egoísta.

Mais uma vez mentia para ela, para si mesmo, para o mundo e principalmente mentia para _ele_ que nunca lhe cobrava nada.

Mentia quando jurava que nunca _o_ magoaria, mentia quando _lhe_ prometia que ia ficar com _ele_ para sempre, quando jurava ser só _dele._

"Tá sim. Tudo perfeito!"

Tudo estava perfeito.

Tudo estava como tinha que ser.

_fim_


End file.
